Hold On: Prologue
Prologue “It is almost time, Xavier.” He looked up to the king of the gods. Zeus was just in his usual mood. But there was something different about him, too. Like he was excited about something, which scared Xavier a little bit. “My daughter, Arianne, is about to turn fifteen,” Zeus continued. “And it is time to train her about our ways. And you are in charge of doing so.” Xavier coughed. Zeus raised an eyebrow to him. “Ah, sorry about that, sir. Sore throat.” Xavier said hastily, rubbing his neck. Zeus shook his head, but he continued on with his sermon. He went about how Xavier would be her tutor and that he was in charge of protecting her and teaching pretty much everything that she needed to know. Xavier only listened to half of them. He already knew the rest before, and he had a good memory. “She is my champion and she is destined to save Olympus…after all what that Perseus Jackson had done in the past.” Zeus sneered at the thought. “We will send her to Camp Half-Blood tomorrow, and you will meet her there. Her training will begin as soon as you arrive. This is for the prophecy.” It’s always about the prophecy, Xavier wanted to say, but he stopped himself. “Yes, my lord.” He said instead. “Remember, Xavier. You must protect her at all cost. From everything that would harm her.” Xavier nodded. For Olympus… ---- “Ready?” Xavier boarded his chariot and nodded. “Right. Here we go!” He whipped the reins of his chariot and started forward. They crossed the roads of the streets and started moving towards a steep cliff. The other exit of Olympus, other than that elevator entrance guarded by a mortal. The Pegasi speeded their wings, ready for take off. Brace Yourself, Xav, here it comes! The chariot tumbled away from the surface, and the Pegasi started to flap their wings. Xavier couldn’t see anything for a couple of minutes. Finally, the chariot was flying around the Empire State Building. He took a deep breath and sighed. It’s been a while since he went out to the mortal world. “To Camp Half-Blood.” He drove the chariot towards his destination. It was a smooth ride until when he arrived in Long Island. Xavier noticed that the afternoon atmosphere changed. It was humid, but there was no sign of a storm coming. Xavier looked around. Then, he spotted something. Two Pegasi were coming to his way. When they got closer, they looked they were made out of fog. Storm spirits. Xavier cursed and whipped the chariot to go faster. He couldn’t fight them. At least, not now. He had to arrive at camp quickly, before anything else could happen. One of the monsters lunged to the wheels of the chariot. One of them broke out, but the other one was still intact, though it was heavily damaged. Come on, Xavier thought. Almost there. He could Camp Half-Blood a mile away. He forced the chariot to go faster. The storm spirits were still on his trail. BLAM! The chariot crashed into a pine tree. Xavier moved away from the ride, and quickly unbuckled the Pegasi. He was glancing behind him, watching the monsters descend to him. Then Xavier started to run down the hill, along with his winged horse. Safe. For now. Xavier stopped for a while to take a deep breath. What a trip, he thought. He looked to the sky, and saw the storm spirits. They weren’t coming down to him or anything. The borders around camp must be protecting the place. A little while later, the spirits trotted away to the horizon, disappointed that they weren’t able to get their prey. “Are you the trainer?” Xavier almost jumped at the voice. He turned around saw a man on a horse. Except…in closer view, it was actually a man whose bottom was a white stallion. He was wearing a t-shirt that said, Horses Rule! And a quiver of bows was tied around his back. Xavier blinked and rubbed his eyes for a moment. “Are you…Chiron the trainer?” Chiron nodded. “Trainer for most heroes. But you are the special trainer that Zeus has sent for one of the campers, am I wrong?” “I, well, have a duty to be Arianne Rach’s tutor and protector, sir.” Chiron nodded again. “She is waiting for you.” They walked towards a large building painted blue. Xavier and Chiron didn’t say anything between them. There was this silence that made Xavier a bit uncomfortable. “So, uh, when did Arianne arrived” Xavier asked, trying to break the tension. “Last night. She was escorted by a chariot similar to yours, ah…” Chiron glanced to the hill where the pine tree and the crashed chariot lied. “Uh, yeah…I’ll fix that later.” Xavier said sheepishly. They stepped into the porch of the house. Xavier moved his head, looking for anyone that could be Arianne Rach, daughter of Zeus. Then he found her. She was beautiful, and there were no words to describe her. He wouldn’t bother making any words just to tell anyone how nice her hair was. “Arianne, this is Xavier, your special trainer.” Xavier held out a hand to Arianne. She stared at it for a while, then after a moment, she shook it. “Nice to meet you, sir.” “Oh, please. Just call me Xavier. Besides, I’m just around your age.” They both chuckled. “Say, should we start training now?” Arianne asked. “Eh, maybe in the morning. I’m kind of tired because of the trip. You can rest for today.” He smiled to her. “Okay then,” she also smiled. “Well, is there anything else you want me to keep in mind?” “Err, I think that’s all. I’ll start with the details tomorrow, alright?” “Right. Umm, sorry I have to now.” Arianne started walking away from Xavier. “See you tomorrow!” “Yeah,” Xavier waved a hand to her and watched her go. "Oh and, Arianne?" He called out. She turned. "What is it?" Xavier didn't know what made him say it. "Be careful." Arianne looked puzzled. "Careful of what?" "I...I don't know. Dangerous stuff?" But, for some reason, he could sense that something much bigger was coming towards her. And Xavier was afraid of what would happen. Arianne chuckled. "Okay then. Don't worry. I will." Then she continued on her way to the cabins. Again, Xavier took a deep breath and looked at Chiron. “So, uh, where do I put the load?” Chiron looked at him for a while, and then said, “In here. Follow me.” Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hold On